Visitors in bed
by nikigirl257
Summary: When Sakura doesn't show respect to the Akatsuki members karma comes back to get her, and it gets her bad. LEMON STORY! enjoy -
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The warning Sakura: warning? What warning? What's gonna happen to me!

**Nikigirl257: You'll see just read. ^-^**

**Sakura: I'm scared. -_-**

**Nikigirl257: don't be ^-^ Enjoy and review please. ^-^**

**Sakura: yeah like ng257 said review, review, review! ^-^**

Sakura's getting ready for bed until Itachi knocked at her door. As she opened the door Itachi smirked at her expression.

"What are you smirking at? I'll pound you!" she said raising her fist.

"Hmph whatever, leader-sama wants to see you." He said before walking away. Before she could thank him, he was gone. She walked down the hall and passed Kisame.

"Nice pj's pinky, though you'd look better with the bottoms off." He complimented with a smile.

"Shush it fish head!" she yelled.

Kisame laughed at her reaction, until he saw Itachi.

"Kisame what are you laughing at now?" Itachi asked.

"Sakura's reaction to what I said." Kisame said.

"Yeah and I said shush it fish head! Itachi help your partner choose the right words before speaking to me. Or I'll pound him. I gotta go, later." She said and walked off. Itachi looked at her and then back at Kisame.

"I swear we should teach her some respect. Itachi?" Kisame said looking over at Itachi.

"Yeah and I have an idea. Lets go Kisame." Itachi said as he started walking.

_~In front of the leaders room~_

Sakura walking in front off the door that said leader(s) and knocked on it.

"Come in." Pein said.

She entered and saw Pein at his desk and Madara on the couch.

"You wanted to see me leader-sama." She said.

"Yes, we need to warn you about the others." Pein said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Some of the others are planning to 'teach you some respect' for them." Madara said.

"I didn't do anything, they started it! Like Kisame for example, he's being a fuckin pervert." She yelled.

"I see well be careful tonight and other nights ok Sakura. We don't want anything bad to happen to you." Pein said.

"Ok I'll be careful." She smiled.

"Good now goodnight." Madara said.

Sakura left the room and walked back to her room thinking about their warning.

'_They're planning to 'teach you some respect' so be careful Sakura.'_

Madara's words echoed in her head. As soon as she got back to her room she rushed in and locked the door. Her heart was beating faster then usual. When she turned around she saw 2 figures and walked backwards until she hit the door.

"No way. So their warning was true. So which 2 are you?" she asked.

They walked into the light and she smiled.

"I had a feeling it was you guys, since I just argued with you guys." She laughed.

"Well lets teach her some respect Itachi." Kisame said.

"Yes, lets." Itachi.

Sakura: Ok now I'm definitely scared. ARE YOU CRAZY GIRL!

**Nikigirl257: What? It's a good match don't you think?**

**Itachi: No not at all. Why us?**

**Kisame: Yeah why?**

**Nikigirl257: Idk I just thought of it, don't blame me!**

**Itachi: Whatever.**

**Nikigirl257&Sakura: Please review on the story and tell me which two should come next. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Nikigirl257: Oh boy I can't wait to read this chapter.

Sakura: What are you going to put in it?

Nikigirl257: You'll see ***Evil laugh***

Sakura: Oh now I'm scared.

Nikigirl257: Don't be. Enjoy the story and review, review, review! ^-^

Sakura: Yeah review.

~Previously~ "I had a feeling it was you guys, since I just argued with you guys." She laughed. "Well lets teach her some respect Itachi." Kisame said. "Yes, lets." Itachi.

They started walking towards Sakura and she started walking toward the door. Then she went from a walk to run, but ran into Itachi. She stepped back with fear in her eyes, but with a smirk on her face.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"Well we're going to show you some 'respect' by punishing you." Kisame said.

She turned around and looked at Kisame with a glare.

"Don't glare like that at me." He snarled.

Itachi than grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back.

"Show her some 'respect' Kisame, I can wait." Itachi said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Will do, don't worry this will be good for all of us." Kisame said.

She gulped as Kisame walked over to her and stroked her hair.

Kisame saw the fear and nervousness in her eyes. He brought his head down to her level and smirked.

"Just relax Sakura, you'll be ok. I promise." Kisame said and he sealed his promise with a kiss. To his surprise she kissed him back and leaning forward wanting more, but Itachi held her back and up straight. He released her lips and smiled as he looked up at Itachi.

"I think she wants us Itachi. What do you think?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know, let's see." Itachi said as he grabbed her breast and squeezed experimentally.

"Ah." She moaned leaning back against Itachi.

"I think that's a yes Kisame. Keep going with her, if you want me to do anything just tell me." Itachi said releasing his grip on her breast.

He heard her whine after, but Kisame pulled her face away from Itachi and kissed her again. She opened her mouth and his tongue entered her mouth exploring everywhere. As he stroked her tongue she let out a moan and started struggling against Itachi. Itachi kept his grip on her arms and looked at Kisame. Kisame looked up at Itachi and nodded. As he released her lips again he stood up and looked down at her with a smile.

"Bring her on the bed Itachi." He said.

"Right." Itachi said as he picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Ok Itachi, why don't you help me out here. After all this was your plan." Kisame said.

"Alright." Itachi said.

"Itachi what are you gonna do to me? Kisame already made me feel awesome. What could you possibly do?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Itachi looked over at Kisame and nodded. Kisame pulled her up into a sitting position and kept her still. Itachi scooted up in front of her and smiled.

"I can make you feel alive so enjoy it, S-a-k-u-r-a." he purred.

Itachi leaned in and kissed her forcing his tongue inside to also explore. While his mouth was at work his hands went under her shirt and grabbed her two medium sized mounds and squeezed. As she moaned into his mouth, she started to try and get her hands free. But at the first sign of that Kisame grabbed her arms and spanked her ass.

"Bad girl Sakura, he'll stop if you struggle to get free." Kisame warned.

She went back to kissing Itachi, but as they started his released her lips and smiled.

"Why'd you stop?" She pouted.

"Because I did, why did you like that?" he asked seductively.

"No not really, I moaned for no reason." She said sarcastically

Itachi picked her up and sat her in Kisame's lap and pushed her down, earning him a moan. Kisame put his hands on her waist and started kissing her neck. As he did that Sakura grinded her ass into Kisame earning herself a moan. As she stretched her legs out she started kissing Kisame's neck, nipping, licking, and biting it too. When no one was watching she latched her legs around Itachi and pulled him on top of them. Itachi looked down at her and then at Kisame. As Itachi tried to get up her legs pulled him back down.

"Sakura let me go please." Itachi said.

"Only if you untie me." She said with a smile.

And with a response like that he had no choice. Itachi looked up at Kisame and nodded. Kisame nodded with a smile and untied he hands.

"Ok they're untied let me go Sakura." Itachi said.

"No." she said with a smile.

"What! But you said-." He said before being cut off by her mouth on his. Itachi kissed her back, but Kisame pulled her head back allowing them both to kiss her neck. She let out a breathless moan as Itachi sucked on her pulse. As they both pulled back Kisame took off her shirt and went back to kissing her lips. Itachi took her bindings off and sucked on her nipple. She moaned into Kisame's mouth as Itachi bit down on her nipple. Kisame released her lips and started kissing her neck. Itachi let go of her breast and pulled down her pants as Kisame started messaging her mounds.

"Ah." She moaned as she threw her head back against Kisame's shoulder.

Itachi pulled down her panties to noticing how wet she was. He entered a finger in her opening and started pumping in and out.

As he looked up at Sakura, he saw her panting in pleasure. As he continued he put his thumb on her clit and smiled as she moaned at him.

"Itachi, please, I." She panted.

"You want me to suck there don't you?" Itachi purred.

"Oh yeah please, Itachi." She begged.

As she said that he lowered his mouth onto her clit and sucked. As his tongue stroked below it he heard her scream.

"Itachi!" she screamed.

He entered another finger and then another pumping in and out faster then before.

"Ah!" she screamed as she came on his fingers.

"Kisame." Itachi said looking up at him.

"Right." He said lowering his mouth onto her breast.

"Huh?" she asked panting fast.

Then Kisame started sucking on her nipple, stroking it with his tongue, making her arch her back wanting more.

"Ah, Kisame. Mmm." She moaned.

She looked down at Itachi as he pulled his fingers out and sucked some of her cum off his fingers. He then tapped Kisame's shoulder. Kisame looked up and saw three fingers with white stuff on them.

"Here Kisame, taste this." Itachi said.

Kisame then put his fingers in his mouth and sucked. As he let go of Itachi's fingers he smiled and looked down at Sakura.

"Sakura you taste delicious." Kisame complimented.

"Thank you." She said.

Kisame then kissed her again and slid his tongue inside her mouth making her taste herself. As he did that Itachi went back down to her entrance and stuck he tongue inside. She moaned inside Kisame's mouth as Itachi penetrated her. She released his lips and looked down at Itachi pumping his tongue in and out of her.

"Ah Itachi! I think I'm gonna-." She moaned.

He pumped into her one more time until.

"AH! Itachi!" She screamed as she came in his mouth.

He drank all her cum greedily and sat up. She was exhausted already but they weren't done with her yet.

"Kisame." Itachi said with a smile.

"Already? Ok." Kisame said with a smile.

Sakura sat up and looked at the two guys. Her eyes widened as she watched them strip all their clothes off. When they took their boxers off she eyes widened even more at the size of them. She crawled over to Itachi and pushed him down near the end of the bed. Then she turned to Kisame and pushed him down at the top of the bed.

She looked down at Kisame with a smile.

"Kisame, lead me too you." She said.

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked confused.

"Oh forget it." She said rolling her eyes.

She held up Kisame's member pumping it till it was hard and erect. Then she lowered herself onto him but closing her eyes in pain. As the pain subsided she felt Kisame's hands on her hips moving her back and forth. She then lifted herself up and slammed back down onto him earning her a moan.

"Ah, Sakura. Mmm." Kisame moaned.

As she moved around she bent down so her head was in between Itachi's legs. He looked up and gulped knowing what she was going to do.

"Sakura? What are you? Oh my god!" he moaned as she put her mouth on his member and sucked. She put her hands around the base and licked and sucked all the way to the bottom and up again. As she bobbed her head up and down Itachi's member, Kisame thrusted his hips up and into her pussy making her moan on Itachi's cock.

"Ah, Sakura. Suck harder, ugh." Itachi moaned.

She did as she was told, but as she sucked harder Kisame thrusted faster, deeper and harder into her. She took one last hard suck on Itachi's member and he then released his seed into her mouth.

"Sakura!" he moaned.

She swallowed al his cum and as she did that Kisame thrusted one last time into her spilling his seed into her. She released Itachi and got off of Kisame, exhausted, but her job wasn't over yet. Itachi looked at her with a smile and then looked over at Kisame.

"Kisame? You ok?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah I'm starting to get tired." Kisame said in a yawn.

Itachi looked up and saw Sakura turning her back to him and looking at Kisame.

"Sakura? Are you- Oh my god!" he moaned as she lowered herself onto Itachi's member.

"Itachi, what's wrong-Oh god!" Kisame moaned as she took him in her mouth.

She felt Itachi's hand on her waist and moving her back and forth like Kisame did before. She bobbed her head up and down Kisame's member, moaning something that they couldn't hear. She moved her hands to the bottom of Itachi's shaft and squeezed his balls.

"Ah! Sakura, I'm gonna, Ah!" He moaned as he came inside her.

As she sucked Kisame's member one last time as hard as she could he came too.

"Sakura!" Kisame moaned as he shot his seed into her mouth.

She swallowed all of his seed and released it from her mouth and collapsed on them, panting her head off.

"Oh my god Sakura. Your awesome." Kisame said.

"Yeah you are." Itachi added.

"Thanks you were too, especially you Itachi with that mouth of yours." She said.

"Thanks. So Sakura, have you learned to respect us now?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah and I learned something else to." She said.

"What?"

"I learned that I should be a bad girl more often." She smiled.

Itachi smiled and moved both her and himself next to Kisame and pulled the covers over them all.

"Goodnight Itachi, goodnight Kisame." She said as she kissed them both on the cheek.

"Goodnight Sakura." They both said.

And they all went to sleep, but Sakura couldn't help but wonder one thing.

'_I wonder which guy or guys are going to be next? I guess I'll have to wait and see.' _She thought happily as unconsciousness took her and the two guys.

**Sakura: Ok I had a right to be scared and that thought I had, I wonder about that to. Who is it going to be?**

**Nikigirl257: I'm not telling you till you read the next chapter.**

**Sakura: Oh your gonna tell me right now!**

**Nikigirl257: Make me! *Runs away***

**Sakura: Get back here! *Runs after her***

**Nikigirl257: So anyway hope you liked the chapter, unless I get a good idea I'm going to have some trouble. Thanks for reading and review, review, review. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Sakura woke up she was upset because Itachi and Kisame left before she could say goodbye.

"Ugh Itachi, Kisame, they left me to do something else. Oh boy are they gonna get it." She said collapsing on her bed again.

She got up and got into the shower washing the saliva, blood and cum off her body. After she got out she changed into her Akatsuki cloak and pants. As she left her room to get breakfast she found Itachi.

"Hey Itachi!" she yelled.

"What?" He asked walking up to her confused.

"Why'd you guys leave me this morning?" she asked.

"To get ready for breakfast, we don't want to go out in public with your juices and stuff on us." He laughed.

"You guys could have woke me up so I could give you a goodbye gift. So now will have to do." She said as she kissed Itachi on the lips. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her, smacking her ass in the process. She leaned back and looked at him funny.

"What did you that for?" She asked.

"Because I have a rule about kissing." Itachi said.

"What would that be?" She asked with a smile.

"No kissing in the halls." He chuckled with a smile.

She gave him a hug and went to the breakfast hall and found all the guys and Konan eating breakfast. She walked over to Kisame and tapped his shoulder. He looked over and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey pinky what up?" He asked.

"Can I talk to you for a second Kisame?" She asked pulling on his arm.

"Sure ok, I'm coming." He said standing up and walking down the hall with her.

"So what's up pinky?" Kisame asked with a chuckle.

She smiled and walked over to him, and before he could ask again she kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and put his hands on her hips. He slanted his mouth so he could get better access of her mouth, and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. At that moment she smacked his ass. He pulled away and looked at her with a confused look.

"Why'd you do that Sakura?" Kisame asked.

"Because I have a rule about kissing." She said.

"Oh no, you got that from Itachi didn't you. Oh brother, get over here Sakura." Kisame said picking her up and putting himself in between her legs. She then slapped him on the shoulder. He again looked at her with a confused look.

"What?"

"I have another rule Kisame. No fucking in the hall!" She yelled in laughter.

He silenced her loud mouth with his and pulling her pants and panties down. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and sucked on her tongue, earning himself a moan. She backed away and smiled when he had a pouty face on.

"Oh come on Sakura, I want more." Kisame pouted.

"Soon ok lets go get breakfast ok." She said pulling her panties and pants up onto her waist.

"Fine, I swear your so stubborn Sakura." Kisame said pulling her along.

"I am not." She said laughing.

They walked back to the dining hall to see the others looking at them with smiles.

"What?" Kisame asked confused.

"Kisame and Sakura sitting in a tree- ow!" Deidara started singing before getting hit by Kisame in the face.

"Nothing happened dip shit so shut up!" Kisame yelled.

"Yeah sure, so Sakura was moaning for no reason in the hall." Hidan said.

"Shut up Hidan." Sakura said getting her breakfast and sitting at the table.

"Why don't you make me bitch." Hidan scowled.

Sakura walked over to him and slapped him across the face causing him to fall down.

"What the fuck you whore!" Hidan yelled walking over to her.

"You said make me so I did you fucker!" She yelled as she sat back down to eat.

"Better watch that mouth Sakura, it can get you in some serious trouble." Hidan warned.

"So can yours but you never shut up, so don't warn me cause it's never got me in trouble before." She laughed.

"If I remember correctly it got you in trouble with Itachi and Kisame last night. Am I correct?" Hidan laughed.

"Shut up you mother fucker, that was none of your fucking business or anyone's! Itachi why'd you tell him!" She yelled.

"Sorry Sakura." Itachi said feeling guilty.

"And I thought I had a big mouth, I guess I was wrong." Hidan laughed.

"Your annoying Hidan." She said finishing her breakfast and leaving the dining hall.

~_Leaders office~_

She knocked on the leaders door with anger. On the other side of the door Pein looked at the door and wondered who that was. Madara came out of the bathroom with a sigh on his face and looked at Pein.

"$10 says that's Sakura in a bad mood." Madara said.

"Probably, come in Sakura." Pein said.

In came Sakura with her fists in balls and a scowl on her face. Pein and Madara looked at her with confused faces.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Pein asked.

"Hidan again, he's pissing me off to the point where I will kill him!" she yelled.

"First calm down Sakura, and sit down on my lap." Madara said patting his lap.

Sakura walked over and sat on Madara's lap. He then started to massage her shoulders.

"Now calmly tell us what happened." Madara said.

"Well me and Kisame were going into the dining hall and Hidan started talking smack about us. Then I kinda blew up at him and we started arguing like hell." Sakura said.

"I see well you shouldn't start arguments Sakura, it can get you in some really bad trouble. Like what happened last night with Itachi and Kisame for example." Madara said.

"He told you to, that mother fucker I'm gonna kill him! I'll be back leaders." She yelled as she got up about to run for the door until Madara pulled her back down and Pein came over and sat on the couch next to Madara.

"Let me go I have some killing to do!" She yelled struggling against Madara.

"Stop struggling Sakura. You're not leaving until you calm down. Pein help me please." Madara said about to loose Sakura.

Then Sakura got free and started to run. Madara got up and ran after her, but tripped. Before she got to the door Pein pinned her against the wall. Madara got up and walked over to them and sighed.

"You are so stubborn Sakura I swear." Madara said.

She started to struggle again, but it didn't do anything except make Pein laugh.

"Sakura it's not going to work so stop struggling. Now Madara what should we do with her?" Pein asked.

"We have to teach her how to control that temper of hers. First is her punishment." Madara said as he grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her to the bedroom. Pein followed him with her other wrist and a smile.

"Let me go you guys please." Sakura said.

"So you can go and kill Itachi no way." Madara said.

"So what are you going to do to me?" She asked.

"Well punish you of course, you've been a bad girl Sakura." Pein said as he crawled over to Sakura and kissed her on the lips.

Madara then crawled behind Sakura and started kissing her neck. Pein nibbled on her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth and welcome his tongue inside. He sucked on her tongue as Madara sucked on her pulse causing her to moan in Pein's mouth. Pein released her lips and smiled at her. Madara bit her shoulder making her moan and throw her head back against him. Madara looked at her also with a smile.

"Sakura this is supposed to be a punishment not a reward." Madara said.

Sakura looked up and frowned at him.

"I know but I couldn't help myself, your good at this." She said seductively as she got up and sat on Madara's lap. Madara then smirked as Pein grabbed her breasts causing her to moan and fall backwards onto Pein, but Madara kept his hands on her waist.

"What about me Sakura? This was my idea to you know." Pein purred in her ear.

She then grinded her hips into his earning her a moan.

"Does that answer your question?" She said seductively.

"Oh yeah." Pein purred.

"Hey Sakura how about me don't I get any?" Madara pouted.

"I want more Sakura please." Pein pouted.

"Don't worry boys there's enough of me to go around, I hope." Sakura said.

Nikigirl257: Hi people the next chapter will be updated as soon as I get enough reviews and some inspiration. I know I'm mean but that's what I need. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

~Previously~

"Hey Sakura how about me don't I get any?" Madara pouted. "I want more Sakura please." Pein pouted. "Don't worry boys there's enough of me to go around, I hope." Sakura said. She then crawled toward Madara with a smile on her face and an idea in her head. Madara looked at her confused, and then pinned her on the bed with a smile.

"Ok Sakura what are you planning? I can see it in your eyes that you're planning something." Madara asked.

"I'm not planning anything Madara-sama, yet." She said seductively.

Madara then looked at Pein and nodded. Pein then looked down at Sakura and pinched her nipple causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"Pein what are you-." She said before Pein silenced her with a kiss and forced his tongue inside her mouth. Madara then started kissing her neck and massaging her breast making her moan into Pein's mouth. Pein released her lips to get a breath of air and looked down at her again with a smile.

"What are you smiling at Pein? Ah Madara!" She gasped as Madara bit her neck.

"I'm smiling at you cherry blossom. What a leader can't smile at a member of his organization?" Pein asked with a smile still on his face.

Madara then licked where he bit her causing a shiver to go down her back.

"No you can't." She teased, making Pein smirk.

"Well you're not the leader Sakura." Pein said kissing her again on the lips.

Madara then tapped on Pein's shoulder making him look up at him and nod. Pein pulled away and took off Sakura's shirt in seconds, revealing a pink lace bra.

"It matches your hair, how beautiful." Pein said with a smile.

"Its not that beautiful. The only thing it does is hide what you guys want. Just take it off Pein." She said while guiding he hands behind her back to the clasp.

Pein looked down at her with yet another smile and unclasped her bra letting her breasts fall into Madara's hands. Sakura looked down and frowned. Pein and Madara looked at her with a confused look.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Madara asked.

"My breasts are too big." She said with a frown still on her face.

"No they are the perfect size Sakura. Look how they sit snug in Madara's hands." Pein said kissing her cheeks with a smile.

"Yeah they are perfect and the perfect breasts deserve a reward for their owner, which is you Sakura." Madara said lowering his mouth onto one of her nipples and sucked. Pein also lowered his mouth onto the other nipple and sucked causing her to arch her back wanting more.

"Ah Pein, Madara!" She moaned as they bit down lightly on them.

Pein let her nipple go and took her pants off along with her panties.

"Pein?" She asked looking at him confused when she saw a smile on his face.

He then lowered his mouth to her center and licked the outside of her folds making her arch her back and move toward Pein's face. Pein put his hands on her hips keeping her in place. She looked down at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh come on Pein I need more from you. Madara here is doing a great job." Madara responded by sucking harder making her moan.

"Ah Madara." She moaned.

Pein then slapped Madara causing him to release her nipple. Madara sat up and glared at Pein.

"Why did you do that for?" Madara asked.

"Did you forget to that this is a punishment Madara?" Pein said.

"No I didn't Pein. So Sakura do you understand that you need to watch your mouth or you'll get punished?" Madara asked.

"Yes I understand. I'm sorry for my big mouth." Sakura said.

"Big mouth? You think you have a big mouth you should see ours, its huge." Madara said seductively.

"Prove it then, both of you." She said putting a finger to her lips.

"How about this." Madara said looking at Pein and nodding.

Pein nodded back and lowered his mouth to her folds and breathed on them making her moan.

"Oh my god Pein!" She gasped in pleasure.

Madara lowered his mouth onto hers, making her giggle in response.

Pein stuck his tongue out and licked the sides of her lips making her arch her back against his mouth and moan into Madara's mouth. Both of them took their mouths away from her and smiled.

"Well what do you think? Do we have big mouths?" Madara asked.

"Oh yeah, but my question is do you have a big dick?" She said seductively.

Both their eyes widened in surprise, then Pein smiled and looked at Madara. Madara looked back and nodded, then they both looked at Sakura with a smile.

"Well how about you find out my little cherry blossom." They both said in unison.

She smiled and crawled over to Madara pushing him down on the bed and removing his pants and boxers. Her eyed widened at how big Madara was. Madara saw that she was surprised so he turned her around, grasped her hips and slid her onto him earning both guys a heavenly moan.

"Ah! Madara you're so big!" She moaned as she grinded her hips into his earning herself a hardy groan from Madara. She then pulled Pein to her and rid him of his pants and boxers in a flash.

"Ok I don't know whose bigger you or Madara." She said confused.

"That's easy, Madara is." Pein said moving closer to Sakura.

She then grasped Pein's member and pumped it earning her a moan from her pierced leader. She let it go and turned around putting her ass up but so she didn't slide out of Madara.

"Please Pein." She begged.

Pein smiled down at her and slammed into her second hole causing her to moan in both pleasure and pain.

"Oh Pein." She moaned.

Madara slammed her down on him and Pein slammed into her at the same time making her scream.

"Madara! Pein! I-." She screamed as she came.

After both guys came inside her and collapsed on the bed panting hard.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Pein asked trying to catch his breathe.

"Yeah, how about you guys?" She asked.

"Tired, but ok." They both said in unison.

"Good because I'm not done with you guys yet." She said getting up and crawling over to Pein.

"What you're not tired yet?" Madara asked surprised.

"Nope."

Pein opened his eyes to see Sakura between his legs.

"Sakura what are you- Oh my god!" Pein moaned as she lowered herself onto him.

"Pein are you ok?" Madara asked.

"Yeah I'm good, she's just really tight. I love it." Pein moaned gripping her hips.

"It's been a long time since you had a tight one hasn't it Pein?" Madara asked.

Pein looked up at Sakura with a smile and thrusted into her with all his might. Then looked at Madara with a smile.

"Oh yeah its been I think 3 years, was it." Pein said.

"Oh my god Pein harder!" Sakura moaned slamming down on him earning her a groan from Pein.

"Sakura I'm gonna- Ah!" He moaned releasing his seed into her.

She then looked at Madara and smiled.

"Sakura what are you- Oh God!" Madara moaned as she put her mouth on his member and sucked.

Pein then bucked into her making her moan against Madara's member. Madara ran his hands through her hair as she sucked harder.

"Ah! Sakura I'm gonna-Ah!" Madara moaned as he came in her mouth. She swallowed what was in her mouth, released his member and collapsed on Madara. Pein thrusted one more time and came inside her and collapsed to.

"Sakura, your amazing with that mouth of yours." Madara complimented.

"Well I had to show you how big my mouth was didn't I." She said.

"Pein are you ok?" Madara asked looking at him.

"Yeah I'm just exhausted. She's awesome, I wish she could stay ours, but she can't." Pein said.

Pein moved both himself and Sakura next to Madara, pulled the blankets over them and fell asleep.

'_Man I didn't expect them to be next, but they are awesome to. I wonder who's next.'_

Authors Note: Well readers that's up to you, what pair should come next? Leave me a review with your answer and whatever you want to say about this chapter ok. The next chapter will be updated as soon as I get the answer on who should come next ok bye ^-^.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on Visitors in bed:

'_Man I didn't expect them to be next, but they are awesome to. I wonder who's next.'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura woke up in the morning, but only felt Pein next to her. She looked around for Madara, but couldn't find him. She got up, but Pein pulled her back down. As she looked at him, she smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Pein where's Madara? He can't possibly be working." Sakura asked.

"He is unfortunately Sakura. You have to give him credit Sakura, he is the leader of Akatsuki as am I, but he has a bigger job." Pein said.

"Your right of course. So where is he anyway?" Sakura asked getting up again but was pushed back down by Pein.

"He's in the shower I think, and sorry if I keep pushing you down, it's just if I see your body I get horny automatically." Pein laughed.

Sakura got up again showing off her body to Pein, making him shift uncomfortably in the bed. She smirked and gathered her clothes and headed for the door. But was then pushed against the door by Pein and kissed on the lips. As he pulled back he looked at Sakura with loving eyes.

"Why don't you go get in the shower, I think Madara would appreciate a visitor, especially in the shower. You know he's never done it in the shower." Pein said as he opened the door for Sakura and pinching her ass making her squeak.

As Sakura made her way to the showers she passed Hidan and Deidara. When she saw them looking at her with a weird look she smirked.

"What the hell is she doing like that?" Hidan asked.

"Who knows maybe going to surprise someone in the showers." Deidara said.

As she walked away towards the showers, Hidan and Deidara looked at each other and smirked.

"Let's go see some action Deidara." Hidan said as the two guys started jogging to the showers.

In the showers, Madara was just getting in the shower when he heard someone enter the room.

"Who's there?" Madara asked.

No answer and no one entered the room. He shrugged and stepped under the warm shower with a sigh. Sakura entered the showers with a smirk as she heard Madara sigh.

'_Maybe I should tease him, I don't know.'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura put her things down on the counter and headed for the shower Madara was in. She chuckled a little, which caused Madara to smirk 'cuz he knew who it was.

'_Ah so she's trying to get me when I'm in the shower huh? Probably Pein's doing, I should thank him later for this.' _Madara thought.

"Hey who's out there?" Madara asked even though he knew whom it was.

Sakura entered Madara's shower with a seductive smirk and to her surprise no one was there. She focused her chakra but there was still no one there that she could sense. Madara then grabbed a hold of her waist from behind and kissed her neck. Sakura moved her neck to the side to give him better access as he continued kissing her neck. He turned her around and pinned her against a wall and smiled at her.

"You thought you could get away with sneaking up on me in the shower? Well nice try Sakura, and by the way, why did you come here?" Madara asked.

"Well Pein said you were in the shower and was gonna start working when he should be relaxing. So I decided that you deserve a punishment for leaving me this morning." Sakura said as she pushed Madara off of her and walked around him.

Madara smirked as he tried to pin her against the wall again but failed. She then disappeared out of nowhere. He leaned against the wall, bad idea, then he was pinned by her.

"Isn't one of the rules about being a shinobi: don't lower your guard? What happened Madara?" Sakura said seductively as she ran her hand down his body. As her hand reached his member he tried to make her touch him. As he failed again he whimpered in pain. Sakura laughed and kissed him on the lips passionately. As she kissed him passionately she grasped his member and started pumping at a good rhythm. Madara started moaning every time her hand went to his balls.

"Oh Sakura, harder, ah!" Madara moaned as he collapsed to the floor of the shower.

Sakura leaned on top of Madara and whispered something into his ear.

"We have visitors Madara, let's give them a show." Sakura whispered.

Madara's head then shot up out of pleasure and into rage. He looked at Sakura and smiled but also with a glare.

"Who is it? Who are the visitors?" Madara asked.

Sakura looked at the doorway and smiled, then looked back at Madara.

"It's Hidan and Deidara, I have a way to get back at them, follow my lead ok." Sakura said.

Madara nodded and kissed her with a smile of excitement.

"So Madara, you're good at this, maybe better then Pein." Sakura said out loud.

Hidan and Deidara's heads shot up in surprise when they heard that, but they also smiled.

"But Sakura you haven't fucked the other members of Akatsuki. You don't know what they are like in bed." Madara pointed out.

"I bet they are good, but I have my doubts about Hidan and Deidara, I mean they don't look the type to fuck someone, especially a girl like me. I bet they would be chicken to do it." Sakura said.

Hidan and Deidara got up and left Sakura and Madara in anger. When they made it back to the living room without blowing up, Hidan then lost it.

"HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT ABOUT US!" Hidan yelled.

"I know, we have to get her back for that, no doubt about it. What do you suppose we do Hidan?" Deidara asked in anger.

"Let's think, what could we do." Hidan said thinking.

~Showers~

After Hidan and Deidara left, Sakura and Madara started up where they last started.

"Ah Sakura, suck me harder please." Madara begged.

Sakura sucked his member harder and harder making him moan louder and louder.

"Ah! Sakura I'm gonna, Ah!" Madara moaned as he came in her mouth.

Sakura swallowed his seed and crawled upon him and kissed him passionately on the lips. As Madara pulled back, he looked at Sakura with lusty eyes.

"Sakura I need you now, I can't take it anymore." Madara said as he guided her towards his member.

"I need you too Madara, please take me." Sakura said as she felt his erected member against her core.

He started sliding into her slowly until she slammed herself down on him making him groan in pleasure.

"Oh Sakura, you're so tight. Ah!" Madara moaned.

Madara put his hands on her waist and started thrusting up into her with all the power he had. Sakura slammed herself up and down on his member, moaning his name.

"Madara, Madara oh Madara, harder." Sakura moaned.

Madara thrusted harder up into her making her scream and making him moan.

"Madara I think I'm gonna, Ah!" She screamed as she came on his member.

"Sakura, ugh!" he groaned as he came in her.

Sakura tired as hell, slid off of Madara and laid down on the shower floor. She looked over at Madara, who was also lying on the floor tired and smiled. She crawled over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"That's your punishment for leaving me and Pein this morning. Do it again, and your punishment will be a lot worse." Sakura said as she stood up and looked down at him.

"Punishment? I have to work on missions Sakura, I'm two people in Akatsuki, Madara and Tobi." Madara said.

"Yea well still. Now get up and get ready 'cuz you have to work no matter what." Sakura said as she helped Madara up on his feet.

"Hey if I'm late I can tell them it was your fault 'cuz of your little punishment this morning." Madara said.

"If you do that, I'll give you a more painful punishment tonight, and I don't mean sexual wise." Sakura threatened.

"Yea sure, now get going Sakura, I need to get ready." Madara said as he spanked her earning a squeak from her causing him to smile.

Sakura left the showers with her things, satisfied that she did a good job straitening Madara out. She walked down the hall and past the living room with a smile to Hidan and Deidara. Hidan looked at Sakura with a angry glare.

"Who are you glaring at Mr. Asshole?" Sakura growled.

"You, Mrs. Kinky Pinky." Hidan laughed.

"Very funny, don't you have someone else to spy on other than me and Madara. And don't think I'm just talking to Hidan, Deidara." Sakura said looking at the two guys.

"Wait 'till later Sakura, you'll get a punishment for saying what you did earlier." Deidara warned.

"Yea like what? You two couldn't fuck shit, well possibly you Deidara, but not Hidan." Sakura joked.

Hidan stood up and walked over to Sakura angry.

"Watch what you say pinky, 'cuz you may be surprised later if I can fuck someone like you." Hidan said.

"Yea, we'll see about that. Bye guys or pussies is more like it." Sakura laughed.

As she left, Hidan looked at Deidara with a smile. Deidara looked at Hidan confused and then knew what he was smiling about.

"You have a plan don't you Hidan." Deidara said with a smile.

"Oh yea, and we get the pleasure, and she gets the punishment." Hidan said.

"I know where you're getting at. We are gonna fuck her aren't we?" Deidara asked.

"Fuck yea. Meet me here, tonight Deidara. Tonight Akatsuki gets to her the cherry blossom scream her lungs out for us." Hidan laughed.

Author's Note: There's the end of that chapter, the next chapter will feature the threesome many reviewers wanted. But don't feel down, I'm still working on the next chapter. Tell me which pair should go next. ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

After the session between Sakura and Madara, Sakura went back to Pein's room to relax, but he said he was busy with something. So she went back to her room and soon fell asleep. When she woke up her hands and feet were tied with charka rope.

"What the hell!?" Sakura yelled.

She looked around the room and saw Deidara and Hidan smirking.

"Hidan, Deidara untie me now!" Sakura ordered.

"You're not in the position to make orders right now Cherry Blossom." Hidan said.

"What position do I have to be in? The one where I kick your ass." Sakura laughed.

"Shut up bitch, your big mouth will only make your punishment worse for yourself." Hidan growled.

"Punishment? What did I- Oh I remember." Sakura chuckled.

"It's not funny Sakura. Now we're gonna prove you wrong of what you said." Deidara said.

"What you're both gonna fuck me?" Sakura asked.

"Separately at first, we'll see how this turns out. Good luck with Hidan, he likes it rough and he does it rough too." Deidara said leaving the room.

Sakura looked at Hidan and smirked.

"So you're first, I wonder if you could fuck me better then Deidara." Sakura said.

"Bitch I'm ten times better then Deidara. This is gonna be fun, bitch beware like he said I do it rough." Hidan smirked as he crawled on top of Sakura.

"Hidan don't you dare." Sakura growled.

Hidan then kissed her on the lips passionately. She kissed him back to his surprise. He untied the ropes that held her down and wrapped his arms around her waist. When she pulled back she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they started making out again Hidan grabbed her boob and started massaging it making her moan. As he released her mouth she started panting and Hidan started sucking on her neck.

"Hidan." Sakura moaned.

Hidan pulled away from her neck and smirked.

"So do you like me or what I do to you Sakura?" Hidan asked panting.

She tried to wrap her legs around his waist but he held them in place.

"Answer the question first Sakura." Hidan purred with a smirk.

She growled with a smirk.

"Both ok, now shut up." Sakura said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded against him, earning her a moan from Hidan. As they started making out again, Hidan stripped her shirt and bra off and started sucking her nipple and groping her ass making her moan.

"Oh Hidan!" She moaned.

In the next room Deidara was listening to Hidan administer his part of the punishment. When he heard Sakura moan 'Oh Hidan!' he started laughing. Then there was a knock at the door. Deidara stopped laughing and got up worried.

'_If it's Pein or Madara we're dead.' _Deidara thought.

He walked up to the door nervously.

" Who is it?" Deidara asked.

"Itachi and Kisame. Do you know where Sakura is?" Itachi asked.

Deidara started laughing again and opened the door for them to enter.

"She's taking her punishment like you guys did to her." Deidara said smiling.

"So who is she with then if you're here?" Itachi asked.

"Just listen and you'll find out." Deidara said.

Then they heard Sakura moan 'Hidan, more!' and Deidara started laughing again. Itachi and Kisame's eyes widened and their mouths hung open.

"Hidan?! Are you serious, he'll hurt her." Itachi said.

"He knows what he's doing Itachi. And she won't get hurt, don't worry." Deidara said.

"You better be right Deidara. If she's hurt after this I'll kill both of you guys." Itachi threatened.

As they left Deidara heard a moan of 'take them off, take 'em off Hidan.' He started laughing again and sat down on the couch so he didn't fall to the ground.

In the other room Hidan and Sakura were almost naked. Only a pair of boxers and panties stood in the way of each other's prize. Hidan started kissing his way down her body until he got to her soaked panties. He smirked and looked up at Sakura.

"You're wet, how arousing Sakura." He purred.

She looked at Hidan with innocent eyes and a smirk.

"I know, but your dick is more arousing then my pussy, Hidan. In my opinion, that is." She stated.

He removed her panties and started licking up and down her soaked pussy.

"Ohhh Hidan ahh." Sakura moaned loudly.

He then started pumping one finger into her pussy making her arch her back in pleasure. He kept adding another finger every time she moaned more to where she was screaming. He then sucked on her clit making her scream.

"Hidan ahh, I need more, more please." Sakura begged.

"All right baby." Hidan purred.

He then took off his boxers showing off his huge erection. Sakura blushed as she saw it twitch and moved closer to Hidan. Hidan smirked, as he knew what she wanted to do, so he laid down on the bed. She straddled his waist and licked the slit on his member making Hidan wince.

"Come on Sakura, don't tease me." Hidan said panting.

She started to pump his dick making him moan.

"Sakura please ahh." Hidan moaned.

She lowered her mouth on top of his dick and started sucking slow and bobbed her head up and down on his dick slow as well making him growl.

"Sakura if you don't go faster I'm gonna make you go faster." Hidan groaned.

Sakura smirked and went faster up and down on his dick and sucked harder making him moan and grunt louder.

"Sakura I'm gonna—Ahhh! Sakura I'm cumming!" Hidan moaned.

As he released his load in her mouth, Deidara came in the room without making a sound. As Sakura swallowed Hidan's seed she climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately.

"You ready?" Hidan asked panting.

"Yea." Sakura said as she aligned her core with his dick.

Sakura lowered herself onto him and moaned loud. Hidan saw Deidara come alongside the bed, but didn't say anything. He gripped her hips and smirked. Sakura looked at Hidan mad and confused.

"Hidan why did you stop?" Sakura asked panting.

Deidara then came up behind Sakura and grabbed both her boobs, pinching both nipples making her moan. Hidan turned Sakura around to face Deidara making him and Sakura moan from the friction on his cock. Sakura eyed Deidara and smirked.

"Deidara, what are you doing? I thought you said you guys were doing it separately first." Sakura said.

Deidara started to strip his clothes off keeping his eyes locked on Sakura. Hidan sat up and kept his hands on her waist and started kissing her neck.

"I just can't stay away from this any longer, it's making me horny as hell. Just hearing you moan makes my cock want your pussy so bad." Deidara said.

Sakura then lifted herself off of Hidan making him groan from the loss of her pussy.(I don't know where I came up with that lol.)

She then grabbed Deidara and kissed him passionately and pushed him on his back making him groan.

"Sakura." Deidara panted.

She looked at Hidan and smirked.

"Come get my pussy Hidan, or are you a pussy." Sakura purred.

"With pleasure." Hidan said.

She lowered herself back onto Hidan's cock and lowered her mouth onto Deidara's cock making him moan.

"Oh god Sakura!" Deidara and Hidan moaned loud.

As Hidan pumped himself into her hot, wet core making her moan, she bobbed her head up and down on Deidara's cock sucking him hard and fast making him moan.

"Oh Sakura, I'm gonna cum!" Deidara and Hidan moaned in unison.

Sakura smirked as she sucked hard one last time and slammed down on Hidan's cock again.

"Oh Sakura!" They moaned.

Sakura was swallowing all Deidara's seed and moaned against his cock as Hidan was filling her. She lifted herself off of Hidan and laid down on the bed and laughed. Deidara and Hidan looked at her confused.

"What's so funny Sakura?" Deidara asked.

"Is that all you guys got for me? If so, you're just as bad as I thought." Sakura laughed.

Deidara and Hidan looked at each other then at her with a glare.

"What?" Sakura asked.

The guys got up and pulled her up too with a smirk.

"We're not even done yet Sakura." Hidan purred in her ear.

Deidara positioned his dick above her pussy and slammed her down making both of them moan.

"Oh Deidara." She moaned 'cuz of the friction.

Deidara started pumping into her hot, wet and tight core and Hidan started groping her boobs and sucking on her neck as she moaned.

As Deidara was slamming into her, he started sucking on her nipples that Hidan was pinching. Sakura arched her back wanting more from both guys.

"Deidara, Hidan more please." She begged.

Deidara looked up at Hidan and nodded.

'_What's he thinking?' _Sakura thought.

Hidan noticed Deidara nodding and positioned himself at her tightest hole behind her. Sakura then realized what they were plotting and looked at them both.

"You gotta be crazy, Hidan won't fit in there it's too tight." Sakura said panting.

Hidan looked at her and smirked.

"Then it must be heaven if it's gonna be that tight, we'll see Sakura." Hidan purred in her ear.

Deidara then started kissing Sakura on her lips as Hidan separated both cheeks and entered her from behind. She screamed 'cuz of the pain in Deidara's mouth but he kept kissing her so she could calm down and adjust to Hidan's dick in her other hole. Hidan was massaging her shoulders and kissing her neck so she could relax. She pulled away from Deidara and glared at Hidan.

"Hidan that fuckin' hurt you heartless bastard." Sakura growled.

"I'm sorry but I needed you so badly." Hidan purred.

She looked back at Deidara with a smile and a small moan and grinded against him making him moan.

"Sakura mmmm. Hidan start pumping." Deidara said.

Hidan gripped her hips and started slowly moving in and out of her ass. She started moaning louder and louder as she was being fucked both ways.

"Deidara, Hidan ahhhh! Harder, faster, deeper ahh!" Sakura started screaming.

Hidan and Deidara were pounding into her and moaning as loud as she was.

"Sakura I'm cumming!" Hidan and Deidara moaned.

"Me too!" Sakura moaned.

They all grunted and released. Deidara and Hidan pulled out of Sakura and pulled her in between them. Deidara heard Sakura mumble something but couldn't hear her.

"What did you say Sakura?" Deidara asked.

"I said I kinda tricked you guys into this whole thing. I said that to piss you guys off so you would leave me and Madara alone this morning." Sakura laughed.

"How dare you! Honestly, that was the best plan I've heard I think." Hidan chuckled.

"Yea Sakura." Deidara smiled.

They all yawned and fell asleep in each others arms.

Next Morning:

Sakura woke up but only in Deidara's arms. She sat up and looked around the room for Hidan. She sighed but yelped as she felt someone's arms around her waist. She looked and saw Deidara smiling at her.

"Good morning Sakura." Deidara said sweetly.

"Good morning Deidara, where's Hidan?" She asked.

"He has a mission to go on this morning, won't be back till later tonight. He said sorry though." Deidara said as he kissed her neck.

"Ok I guess." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Hey think of it as a good thing, I get you all to myself this morning." Deidara said with a smile as he kissed her cheek.

"If it even is a good thing." Sakura said.

"Hey I'm just as good as Hidan at fucking someone Sakura." Deidara said pinning her down to the bed.

She looked up at Deidara and smirked.

"Yea right, Hidan was definitely better then you last night." Sakura said.

"Oh is that so. Should I prove that I'm better then Hidan at fucking?" Deidara asked.

"Do it I dare you." Sakura challenged.

"With pleasure." Deidara said as he kissed Sakura on the lips and grasped her waist with both arms keeping her in place. As he pulled back with a smirk he started kissing her neck making her gasp.

"Deidara, stop." Sakura said.

Deidara didn't stop but started nipping at her neck leaving a hickie. But then stopped after he heard her stomach growling. He pulled away, looked at her and started laughing. She started laughing too and got out of bed and pulled Deidara with her.

"Let's get breakfast first ok Deidara." Sakura said.

"Yea let's." Deidara agreed with a chuckle.

After they got dressed they headed for the kitchen for breakfast, little did Sakura know there was trouble coming her way from one or two of the other members of Akatsuki.

Author's Note:

Hey readers, there's the chapter most of you wanted, now here's my question, should I make another threesome in the next lemon or a double meaning Sakura and someone else? Review to this chapter and give me your opinion or message me your answer. Thanks for reading ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura and Deidara started walking down the hall to the kitchen then saw Itachi and Kisame.

"Hey Sakura, you're not hurt at all are you?" Itachi asked worried.

"No I'm perfectly fine Itachi. Actually I need to talk to you and Kisame for a minute. Deidara I'll meet you in the kitchen ok." Sakura said pulling the two guys down the hall away from Deidara.

"Ok!" Deidara yelled in a laugh and started walking again to the kitchen.

Sakura pulled Itachi and Kisame down the hall until she couldn't see Deidara anymore.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing now shut up." She said as she kissed Itachi on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Itachi kissed her back and pushed her against the wall. He nipped at her bottom lip, but she then frowned and pulled back, She smirked and looked at Kisame.

"Kisame come here." Sakura said.

Kisame walked over to Sakura and smirked.

"What Sakura?" Kisame asked.

She pushed Itachi out of the way and kissed Kisame the same way she did to Itachi. Kisame picked her up and spread her legs so he could fit in between them. Itachi came behind her and started kissing her neck and grinding into her from behind. She moaned as Kisame also grinded into her. She climbed down Kisame and pushed him to the floor. Kisame looked at her in shock, then looked at Itachi and nodded.

"Boy Sakura, what's with you this morning? Did Deidara and Hidan do this to you? If they did we should thank them for it." Itachi said moving behind her and grinding into her.

Sakura sheded her pants and panties and pulled down Kisame's pants and boxers and started sucking his cock. Itachi pulled out his dick and slammed into Sakura's pussy making her moan loud against Kisame's dick.

"Oh god Sakura!" Kisame moaned.

Itachi grunted at how tight she was even though she wasn't a virgin and slammed into her faster, harder and deeper. Sakura sucked Kisame's dick harder and faster making him moan louder.

"Oh Sakura I'm gonna- Ahh!" Kisame moaned as he came in her mouth.

"Ahh Sakura!!!" Itachi moaned as he came in her.

As Itachi, Kisame and Sakura got dressed, Pein and Madara came around the corner smiling. The three froze and stared at them afraid of what might happen to them.

"Well, well what do we have here? I knew I heard someone moaning something I just couldn't hear it to clearly." Pein said with a smirk.

"It looks like Itachi, Kisame and Sakura finishing up a sex session." Madara said.

Sakura blushed and looked at Kisame and Itachi with a smile.

"Thanks guys, see you later." Sakura said walking away.

"Madara." Pein said.

"Yea." Madara said as he walked away in Sakura's direction.

Pein looked at the two guys left that were blushing like mad dogs and chuckled.

"So how was she? I heard this isn't the first time you two have done it with her." Pein said.

"No it's not. And she was amazing, but it's 'cuz she got fucked by Deidara and Hidan last night as a punishment Deidara said." Itachi said.

"Ah I see, well go get breakfast, then come to my office, I have a simple mission for you two." Pein said.

"Yes leader." Itachi and Kisame said in unison.

Sakura and Madara:

Sakura was walking down the hall towards the kitchen but then heard chuckling. She stopped and looked around.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked.

She was then pinned to the wall by a figure.

"How was Hidan and Deidara, Sakura? For you to fuck Itachi and Kisame like that is very arousing. I should fuck you right now, but that's not gentlemen like of me and Pein would kick my ass." The figure said.

"I was just gonna say why don't you come to my room tonight with Pein and we'll have a threesome again. But I have a better idea, but you have no idea what it is so HA." Sakura said.

"You're so cocky aren't you Sakura, I can't wait to find out. Let's get to breakfast." Madara said.

She kissed Madara and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her back and then pulled back.

"Sorry love, not now come on." Madara said smacking her ass making her yelp in surprise.

As he put his mask on they saw Itachi, Kisame and Pein walk down the hall and stop.

"Hey guys come on its time for breakfast!" Sakura said.

"We're coming Sakura!" They all yelled.

Breakfast:

As Sakura got her breakfast someone smacked her ass, turned out to be Deidara. She grabbed his ass and growled in his ear.

"I'll punish you if you do that again Deidara." Sakura said.

"Ooo kinky." Deidara purred.

"Come to my room tonight for some fun and a surprise ok Deidara." Sakura said as she went to sit down in between Pein and Madara/Tobi.

Pein eyed Sakura until she looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing Sakura." Pein said putting his hand on her thigh.

She sighed and smiled at him, then put her hand on his clothed cock.

Pein's eyes widened at the contact of her hand on him and smirked.

"Don't play like that Sakura, you'll lose to me." Pein purred into her ear.

"Really you want to test me on that?" Sakura asked.

"Yea when?" Pein asked.

"Tonight, my room, be there or else." Sakura challenged.

"Deal, cherry blossom." Pein said getting up and leaving the room with a smirk.

Madara/Tobi looked at Sakura with a smirk and put his hand on the inside of her thigh.

"Tobi, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I need you so bad Sakura, it hurts just to sit here and not fuck you hard." Madara/Tobi purred in her ear.

"Then come to my room tonight for some fun. Ok." Sakura purred as she groped his clothed erection.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan." He said leaving to his room.

'_This is gonna be easier than I thought.'_ Sakura thought with a smirk.

Sakura finished eating, disposed of her dirty dishes and left to her room to plan for the fun she, Deidara, Pein and Madara were gonna have tonight.

Author's Note:

Hey readers, sorry it's a little short but the next one will be longer since it will be my first Akatsuki foursome. Stay tuned for it, it will be awesome and have a lot of lemon in it. And review! ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura was in her room relaxing until a knock on her door stunned her. She got up and opened the door and saw Konan.

"Hey Konan, what's up?" Sakura asked happily.

"Nothing really, I'm really bored. You doing anything?" Konan asked.

"Preparing for something tonight with Pein, Madara and Deidara. You want to help?" Sakura asked.

"Sure Sakura." Konan said entering her room.

1 Hour Later:

Sakura's room was perfect for the fun she planned tonight. There were sex toys, and her bed had fresh sheets, new pillows and blankets on it for the guys. The girls collapsed on the floor from exhaustion and laughed.

"I think its perfect, what do you think Sakura?" Konan asked.

"It looks awesome and sexy, I think the guys will love it." Sakura said.

"They better love it. If not give them all one big punishment, for both you and me." Konan said.

"Deal. Now what?" Sakura asked.

"Let's see. What are you gonna where for this thing tonight?" Konan asked.

"That's what I forgot, damn it."

"Well come on then Sakura, let's go get you something to wear." Konan said pulling Sakura up and out of the Akatsuki to the mall.

Pein's office:

Pein was working on some documents and then looked at the clock.

'_Not much longer until the test.' _Pein thought with a chuckle.

There was then a knock at the door making Pein look up.

"Enter."

The door opened and in came Madara pulling Deidara in with a glare.

"What did Deidara do this time Madara?" Pein asked.

"He was sleeping and I heard him moan Sakura while masturbating." Madara growled.

Pein glared at Deidara and nodded. Madara let him go and stood behind him.

"So Deidara why were you doing that?" Pein asked.

"Because Sakura got me riled up ok." Deidara said.

"What did she say?" Pein asked.

"She said to come to her room later for something interesting, and I was thinking about what it could possibly be." Deidara explained.

"Madara where's Sakura now?" Pein asked.

"She went to the store with Konan to get something." Madara said.

Pein was thinking about what she said to him and Deidara, and finally realized what she was planning.

"She's planning another threesome but with me and Deidara tonight." Pein said with a smirk.

"Uh Pein." Madara said.

"What?"

"A foursome, she told me to go to her room tonight too for some fun." Madara said with a blush.

Pein's eyes widened and he burst out laughing. Madara and Deidara looked at each other then at Pein with raised eyebrows.

"What's so funny?" Deidara asked.

"She's trying to get us back for punishing her earlier." Pein said.

"No way. And I bet she's with Konan, going to get an outfit and other things for tonight's fun." Deidara said.

"Yea probably. Madara, you and Deidara check out her room and see if there's anything in it, then report back to me. Then Madara you stay here with me and we'll deal with Konan." Pein said.

"Right, let's go Deidara." Madara said putting his mask back on and pulling Deidara out of the room.

"She's not going to get us. Be prepared Sakura." Pein said.

Outside Sakura's room:

Madara and Deidara were walking to Sakura's room to see if she was planning anything. When they arrived Deidara opened the door and to his surprise, nothing.

"Madara, there's nothing there." Deidara said.

"Move Deidara, there has to be something. Or they may be hiding the stuff with a genjutsu." Madara said pushing Deidara out of the way.

Madara looked around the room and saw nothing, so he activated his sharingan and looked again and smirked.

"Do you see anything Madara?" Deidara asked.

"Oh yea, there's a genjutsu around the room. But not for long. Let's go Deidara." Madara said.

"But I didn't see anything, how will Pein believe us if it only comes from you?" Deidara asked.

"Because I have the sharingan and you don't. Pein will believe us, don't worry Deidara, don't forget I'm also the leader of Akatsuki." Madara explained.

"You better be right." Deidara growled.

Madara pinned Deidara against the wall and frowned.

"Are you doubting me Deidara?" Madara asked.

"No Madara, I'm not." Deidara said.

"Really 'cuz I think you are." Madara said putting his knee between Deidara's legs.

"I swear I'm not Madara." Deidara grunted.

"Good." Madara said with a smirk.

"Madara."

"Yea?"

"Can you move your knee and let me go?" Deidara asked.

"Why don't you like this Deidara?" Madara purred.

"Madara?"

Madara then silenced Deidara with a passionate kiss. Deidara's eyes widened and he tried pushing Madara away. Madara pinned his hands over his head and grinded his knee against Deidara's clothed member making him gasp. Madara took the opportunity and slipped his tongue in Deidara's mouth and played with his tongue. Deidara grunted and started struggling against Madara. Madara frowned and pulled back and looked at the now panting Deidara.

"What is it Deidara? I thought you wanted this?" Madara asked pouting.

"I may be bi sexual Madara, but even I know it's not right to do this in the halls." Deidara said panting with a smile.

"You're right, maybe later." Madara said as he and Deidara started walking to the Pein's office.

Pein's office:

Pein was sitting on his leather couch thinking of what would happen tonight.

"_Oh Pein harder!" _

"_Sakura oh god!"_

"_More, more please, ah!"_

Pein's face started to get red as he imagined her moaning his name, and he started to become aroused. There was then a knock at the door bringing him back to reality.

"Enter."

In came Madara and a blushing Deidara. They looked at Pein and saw him blushing and started laughing. Pein's eyes widened and he looked down and saw his noticeable erection.

"Thinking about Sakura again Pein?" Madara asked laughing.

"That's not funny Madara. I'd like to see how you'd react to it, or Deidara under you." Pein said.

Madara then snapped out of laughter and growled.

"That was not what it looked like in the hallway." Deidara defended.

"Yea it was. Anyway, did you find anything in her room?" Pein asked.

"Yea, there are a lot of things in her room for a lot of fun, like sex toys, new pillows, sheets, blankets etc. She and Konan were probably working on her room all day." Madara said.

"Alright, well the girls are back. Madara you stay here and Deidara go tell Konan to come to my office." Pein said sitting in a chair behind his desk.

"Yes leader." Deidara said leaving the room to find Konan.

Somewhere in Akatsuki:

Sakura and Konan were walking back to Sakura's room with bags in their hands and smiles on their faces.

"I think this is the best plan we've had yet Sakura." Konan said.

"Yea I think so too, but I have a bad feeling about something." Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura, everything will work out perfectly." Konan said with a smile.

Sakura nodded with a smile as they continued to her room. When they turned the corner they saw Deidara leaning against the wall across from Sakura's room.

"Hey Deidara, what's up?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Hey Sakura, nothing just here to see Konan." Deidara said with a smirk.

"What do you need with me Deidara?" Konan asked.

"Pein wants to see you now Konan." He said with a frown.

"Oh ok thanks for telling me Deidara. Sakura do you need me for anything else?" Konan asked.

"No I'm good, go see what Pein wants Konan, it may be important." Sakura said grabbing the bags from Konan's hand and going into her room.

"Ok see you later Sakura. Come on Deidara." Konan said walking to Pein's office.

Sakura popped her head out the door again.

"Deidara, don't forget to come to my room tonight." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yea I know Sakura, don't worry. See you later." Deidara said walking with Konan down the hall to Pein's office.

Pein's Office:

Pein and Madara were playing cards on the desk, waiting for Deidara to come with Konan. Pein then won another game of jinn rummy and was laughing.

"You can stop laughing now Pein." Madara said annoyed.

"No way! Ha." Pein said laughing.

"That's it, come here you pierced loser!" Madara growled pouncing on him.

"Loser?" Pein growled.

Pein pinned Madara to the ground and laughed.

"How do you like being below me Madara?" Pein asked.

"I find it arousing. How do you like being on top?" Madara purred.

"I love it. Being in control." Pein said.

"Good, come here." Madara said pulling Pein down for a kiss.

Surprisingly Pein kissed him back and nipped at his bottom lip begging for entrance, which Madara granted. Their tongues battled for a while, until there was a knock at the door. They got off each other, fixed each others clothes and with a last kiss Pein said.

"Enter."

Deidara and Konan entered and saw both guys blushing. Deidara looked at the guys and laughed.

"I can already tell you guys were making out until we disturbed you weren't you?" Deidara asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Deidara!" Pein and Madara yelled blushing.

"Anyway, what did you want Pein?" Konan asked.

"I had to ask you a few things, so Madara, Deidara please leave." Pein said sitting on the couch.

Madara and Deidara left smirking at each other and then at Konan.

"Ok?" Konan said walking over to Pein and sitting next to him on the couch.

Pein looked at her and stroked her soft skin with a loving smile. She raised an eyebrow and laughed nervously.

"Pein are you ok?" Konan asked.

"Yea I'm fine, but not as fine as you will be my dear." Pein purred.

She then felt her hands being tied behind her back. She looked behind her and saw a clone of Pein and a pair of handcuffs on her hands.

"Now we're gonna have some fun, but if you answer my questions wrong you won't get anything ok Konan." Pein purred.

"Pein what are you-?" She asked before being silenced by Pein's lips.

She kissed him back but he pulled back making her whimper.

"Not yet my dear I'm sorry. Answer my questions and you get me as your reward." Pein said with a smirk.

"Depends on what the questions are Pein." Konan said,

"Oh you'll answer them no matter what." Pein said.

"We'll see, first question." Konan said with a smirk.

"Alright. What is Sakura planning?" Pein asked.

"Something."

"Oh come on Konan, you can do better then that." Pein said as he started kissing her neck.

"Really it's nothing, Nagato, ah!" She gasped as he grasped her breast.

"You know better then to call me that Konan. Now what is she planning?" Pein said.

"None of your business Pein, let's leave it at that ok." Konan said standing up and walking to the door.

Pein pinned her to the door and smacked her ass making her gasp.

"Pein!" Konan yelled.

"Now I'm ordering you to tell me what she's planning." Pein said.

"Never!" Konan said as she turned into paper and slipped under the door leaving Pein in the room.

"Damn it!" Pein said pounding on the door.

'_I guess we'll have to wait till tonight to figure it out.'_ Pein thought.

~Sakura's Room~

After Konan assembled herself back together from all the pieces of paper she ran to Sakura's room. She opened the door then slammed it.

"Sakura they know!" Konan yelled.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Pein was trying to seduce it out of me." Konan said.

"Well then they don't deserve this do they?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe just a punishment." Konan said.

"Ok, go hide so they don't try and get you again it's almost time." Sakura said.

"Ok." Konan said as she left to her room.

Sakura then put a genjutsu around the room making sure no one saw anything. She then blended into the room and waited for the guys to come.

Outside Pein's office:

Deidara, Pein and Madara were waiting for it to be time to go to Sakura's room for the foursome fun she was planning.

"Is it time yet I want to fuck her ugh!" Deidara complained.

"Calm down Deidara, if you're that horny we can fix that problem." Madara said walking towards Deidara.

"Uh no thanks Madara-sama I'm ok." Deidara said backing away from Madara until he hit the wall.

Madara then pinned Deidara to the wall and Pein walked over to the two.

"Oh I think you do. What do you think Pein?" Madara asked.

"I think he's begging for it Madara." Pein said kissing Madara's neck.

"No I'm not I swear." Deidara said.

Madara then kissed his neck making Deidara shiver in pleasure.

"Madara." Deidara panted lustfully.

"Yes?" Madara purred.

"Wait until we go to Sakura's room."

"I'd think u would want it now." Madara said.

"I'll be exhausted if we do it now." Deidara said.

"True. Speaking of that, let's get going to her room to have some fun." Madara said.

"Right, let's go." Pein said as he and the others left the room to Sakura's room.

~Sakura's Room~

Sakura was sitting on her bed waiting for the others to get there. Konan left a while ago to her room so the others didn't find her again in order to get information. There was then a knock at the door causing her to fall of the bed outa her thoughts.

"I'm gonna hurt the one who knocked on that door when I get there." Sakura growled.

Sakura walked to the door and opened it and frowned.

"Which one of you guys knocked on the door?" Sakura asked.

"All of us missy, whatcha gonna do about it?" Madara asked.

She leaned against the wall and smiled.

"You don't wanna know trust me. I can give a good punishment." Sakura said.

"Oh really, we'll see." Madara said as he picked her up and carried her inside the room.

"HEY MADARA PUT ME DOWN!" Sakura yelled.

Madara put her down on the bed and straped her arms and legs to the bed with rope. He then sat up as the other guys came in the room with smiles on their faces. Sakura's eyes narrowed when she saw all of the guys.

"What's wrong Sakura? Surprised?" Pein asked.

"Only surprised that you guys almost had sex with each other." Sakura said with a chuckle.

"We did not have sex or almost have sex with each other!" Deidara said in a blush.

"Then why you blushing Deidara?" Sakura asked.

"Hush Sakura." Madara said.

"Make me." Sakura challenged.

"Ok."

Madara then kissed Sakura meeting her challenge. She kissed him back and tried to get loose but was pinned still by him. She frowned making him pull back.

"You can lower the genjutsu now Sakura." Madara whispered in her ear.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"Deidara and I were in here earlier inspecting the room." Madara said.

"Then why did you guys need Konan?" Sakura asked.

"Cause I wanted to get her to crack." Pein said.

Sakura looked at Pein and growled.

"But you failed." Sakura laughed.

"Turn her over Madara." Pein said as he took a whip out.

"With pleasure." Madara said as he flipped her over and pinned her arms with his hands.

"Deidara pin her legs." Madara said.

Deidara nodded and pinned her legs. Pein walked over and cracked the whip against her ass.

"Ahh Pein stop that hurts." Sakura growled.

"Make me." Pein said.

Sakura glared at Pein and started struggling. Pein smirked and cracked the whip against her ass again. She got madder and struggled more giving Madara and Deidara trouble pinning her.

"Pein we are having a little trouble here. You might want to stop." Deidara warned.

Pein laughed.

"What could she do?" Pein said as he cracked the whip against her ass again.

"That's it!" Sakura said as she forced herself up and tackled Pein.

"Pein!"

Pein started laughing and pinned Sakura.

"You're probably a horny kitten right now aren't you, wanting to be the master in control? Well you're not, this is a punishment for your trouble earlier." Pein said stroking her cheek.

"You're the one getting the punishment for what you did to me, that hurt!" Sakura said.

"No it didn't you liar. Start telling the truth little cherry blossom." Pein growled.

"Hush you pierced loser!" Sakura growled.

"_Ooh this isn't good, Pein hates being called that." _Madara thought.

Madara looked at Deidara.

"Get Pein away from her, he hates being called that." Madara whispered.

Madara and Deidara rushed over to Pein and got him off her before he hurt her.

"Let me go, i'll show her a pierced loser." Pein growled.

"Pein calm down or leave." Madara ordered.

Madara pushed Pein outa the room and into the hall, then turned to Deidara.

"Deidara you get started I'll be back." Madara said.

Deidara nodded and looked at Sakura.

"Lets go Pein." Madara said picking Pein up and walking with him to the living room.

"Why'd you do that Madara? I was fine." Pein growled.

"You were pissed at her, about to hurt her Pein!" Madara yelled.

"Shut up! I was not." Pein yelled.

"Yes you were, you pierced bastard!" Madara yelled.

"Stop calling me that!" Pein yelled as he tackled Madara.

"Make me!" Madara yelled as he pinned Pein down.

"With pleasure!" Pein said as he flipped them over and pinned Madara, then kissed him.

Madara's eyes widened at what Pein was doing, but he kissed him back. Pein put his hands on Madara's waist as Madara wrapped his arms around Pein's neck. They both opened their mouths and started stroking each others tongue moaning. Madara broke the kiss and picked Pein up by his cloak and slammed him against the wall.

"You ready to go back in the room and give Sakura what she wants, or do I need to kick your ass some more?" Madara asked.

"Fine you win Madara sama, I'll cooperate." Pein said getting up and walking back to the room with Madara.

As they got to the room they heard noises coming from inside. They opened the door just a little and saw Deidara and Sakura having some fun.

~Sakura's room~

"Oh Deidara." Sakura gasped as he started massaging her mounds.

Sakura then flipped Deidara over and grinded against him making him moan. Deidara put his hands on her waist keeping her on him and eyed Madara and Pein that were by the door.

"Come in guys, is Pein gonna behave himself this time?" Deidara asked.

"Yea he's good Deidara. Sakura you don't have to worry about him anymore, I straitened him out." Madara said.

"Yea I'm better." Pein said moving to the bed with Madara.

Sakura looked at Pein and frowned.

"I highly doubt that Pein, prove it then." Sakura said.

Deidara bucked his hips against Sakura making her look at him. Pein then stood behind her and grasped her mounds and started kissing her neck. Sakura gasps and sighed as Pein did his work on her breasts and neck. Deidara chuckled and bucked his hips again as he sat up and started unbuttoning her shirt. Sakura looked at Deidara and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back but then looked at Pein and nodded. Pein got up and Deidara pinned her to the bed with rope.

"Oh not again I'm still not over what he did." Sakura begged.

Pein walked up to her and kissed her. Her eyes widened and she kissed him back, but he pulled back.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you." Pein said.

"You are forgiven." Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura." Pein said.

She nodded but then gasped when Madara came over and pulled her pants and panties off. Pein took her bra off and stood back with the other guys and looked at Sakura.

"She sure is sexy." Deidara said.

"And beautiful." Pein said.

"Yea." Madara agreed.

Deidara and Pein started unbuttoning their pants and took them off along with their shirts and threw them across the room. Pein then whispered something in Deidara's ear making him smirk and nod.

"Sakura we'll get back to you in a moment ok we have to do something." Pein said.

Madara looked at them confused.

"What do you guys have to do?" Madara asked.

Madara was then slammed and pinned to the wall by Pein.

"Pein, Deidara what are you doing?" Madara growled.

"Revenge for what you did back in the room." Deidara growled.

Sakura started laughing making the guys look at her.

"What did he do fuck you?" Sakura laughed.

Deidara laughed.

"Almost."

"Wow, so your gonna screw him and not me." Sakura complained as she broke free of the ropes.

The guys eyes widened when she broke free. Sakura moved so she was in between all the guys and released Pein's grip on Madara. Pein then pinned her against Madara, making Madara groan from the friction.

"You think you are that strong? Wrong." Sakura laughed.

She broke his grip and wrapped her arms around Pein's neck and kissed him. Deidara got between her legs and put a finger in her pussy.

"Mmmm!" Sakura moaned into the kiss as Deidara fingered her.

Madara started massaging her breasts and kissing her neck. As they were doing that Deidara took his boxers off and started pumping his cock while putting two more fingers in her and pumping them making her moan more.

"Ahh Deidara." She moaned.

Pein smirked and kissed her again and they started making out again. Madara pinched her nipples making her squeak into the kiss. Once Deidara was nice and hard he removed his fingers and looked at her smirking.

"Pein move." Deidara said.

Pein moved and Deidara entered her in one swift move making her moan loud.

"Oh Deidara! Ahhh!" She moaned loud as he wrapped her one leg around his waist.

Deidara looked at Madara and nodded. Madara took his member out pumped it a bit and put in her tight hole making her face tighten in pain. Madara smirked and slid all the way inside her.

"Oh god mmm!" She moaned as she threw her head back onto Madara's shoulder as they started pumping in and out of her.

They went faster and faster, harder and harder, and deeper to the point where they could feel each others dick through a thin piece of skin.

"Oh god I'm cumming!" Sakura moaned as she came around their dicks.

Deidara and Madara groaned as they came in her. Madara slid down the wall as he pulled out of her. Deidara sat down with her on his lap and pulled out of her panting. Sakura crawled on the bed with a seductive smile.

"Come on guys is that the best you got?" Sakura challenged.

They all looked at her and got on the bed. Pein took his boxers off and got in front of her.

"What are you gonna do Pein?" She asked seductively.

Pein layed her down, spread her legs wide and entered her groaning.

"You're so tight Sakura." Pein said as he started pumping in and out of her.

Deidara went to the side of her and smiled.

"Pein turn her on her side." Deidara said.

Pein nodded and turned her on her side and Deidara entered her from behind making her moan loud and him groan.

"So tight damn." Deidara groaned.

Both guys thrusted in and out of her fast, hard and deep making her moan their names.

"Oh Deidara, Pein ahhh! I'm cumming again!" She said cumming again.

Madara went to the side of the guys and held his cock out and smirked.

"Suck me Sakura." Madara said.

Sakura smiled and took his cock into her mouth and started sucking. Deidara pulled out and watched. Sakura started bouncing up and down on Pein's dick making him moan.

"Oh Sakura! Ahh!" Pein moaned.

"Oh god harder baby mmm!" Madara moaned.

Sakura sucked him long, hard and fast, and did the same as she rode Pein. Pein bucked his hips up to meet her thrusts making her moan against Madara's cock.

"Oh fuck! Sakura I'm gonna cum." Madara moaned as he shot his load in her mouth.

She swallowed all his cum and moaned loud as she continued bounces up and down on Pein's cock.

"Oh Pein I'm cumming!" She moaned as she came around his cock.

"Me to! Ahh Sakura!" He moaned as he came inside her.

When they were done, they laid down and pulled the covers over them and went to sleep satisfied that they did a good job.

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update this chapter, I was on a bad writers block but thought of a lot of ideas today. So review and I'll start typing up the next chapter ok see ya.


	9. Chapter 9

When Sakura first awoke in the morning, she was surrounded by the men under the covers still asleep. She smiled and touched Pein's cheek making him open his eyes slightly and smile back at her.

"Good morning sunshine, how did you sleep from last night?" Pein asked.

"Good morning, and very well thanks to you guys, how about you?" She asked with a giggle.

"Perfect, but I wonder about the others, look at them." Pein pointed while laughing quietly.

Across the bed, Madara and Deidara were cuddling together under the blanket like a couple. Sakura watched them asleep and giggled which turned into a fit of laughter as Pein fell off the bed. At that moment, the cuddling couple shot up awake and looked around the room. They then looked at Sakura and Pein laughing, then at each other, screamed and fell apart blushing.

"What the hell Madara!" Deidara yelled.

Madara's mouth was still wide in shock when he woke up to seeing Deidara. He looked at Sakura and Pein blushing madly.

"Did I and he do anything last night other than with you two and this morning with the cuddling?" Madara asked worried.

"Maybe." Sakura laughed.

"TELL ME!" He yelled.

"No you didn't Madara don't worry, but I think Deidara is scarred for life after cuddling with you. Look." She pointed out.

Madara looked at Deidara on the floor, eyes bugging out, face blushing and staring at him. Madara went to him, picked him up and put him on the bed.

"I'm sorry Deidara, I meant to catch you, but I was just in shock from that." Madara said as he leaned in and kissed Deidara on the cheek.

Deidara looked at Madara and kissed him on the lips and holding onto him. Madara surprisingly kissed the boy back but growled as Sakura and Pein laughed at the sight. He pulled back glaring at the two, but Deidara pulled Madara back into a kiss but then released him.

"Aw it's about time you two got together." Pein had said before getting chased out of the room by Madara.

"Boy's be nice! Don't hurt each other that much!" Sakura yelled at them as they ran away.

Sakura went to sit by Deidara and sighed happily at the thought of the guys being together.

"I'm happy for you guys, I have to say I didn't expect it but I like it, you two make a cute couple." Sakura complimented.

"Thanks Sakura, I've liked him for quite a while, so I'm glad he's finally noticing me." Deidara admitted.

"He'll notice you more now, just make sure that you two are actually dating and not just having sex." Sakura warned.

"I know, right now I'm just worried about him and Pein getting hurt." He said concerned.

"Me to." She said getting off the bed to the doorway to look for the boys.

"Sakura, I did find out something, before I came here last night." Deidara said.

"What's that Deidara?" She asked.

"Konan likes you….." he said bluntly.

Sakura's mouth went wide when he said that and almost fainted.

"Are you serious?" she asked in shock.

Deidara nodded his head and went over to her and whispered into her ear.

"_She's been wanting to touch you and everything for quite a while Sakura. You should let her, it would be hot to see you two going at it."_ He winked.

As Deidara left the room for to look for the boys while Sakura just stood in the doorway, mouth opened and thinking about the fact that Konan wanted her.

"_What do I do? Should I go to Konan about this? Grrr why me?" _She thought

"_**Just go talk to her normally, see if anything weird happens, if so, I don't know." **_Her inner voice said.

She nodded, got dressed and started walking to Konan's room. Along the way she saw Pein who had a mark on his face from an apparent smacking.

"He must have got you good Pein, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yea I'm ok, just a little sore and tired. Where are you going?" He asked.

"To Konan's room, I have to confirm something with her." Sakura said, pondering about the different things that could happen.

"Oh ok. Well if you need anything, I'm always here for you Sakura." Pein said giving her a hug and then walking to his room.

Sakura sighed and walked on towards Konan's room, and as she approached the door she was nervous but happy to see her, because Konan's like a sister to her. She knocked on the door, and then it opened with Konan standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Konan asked.

"I'm good how are you?" Sakura asked.

"Good, would you like to come in?" She asked.

"Sure, I have to ask you something anyway." Sakura said as she entered Konan's room.

Konan's room consisted of a bed, dresser with books on origami, closet, a TV, a window and her walls painted the same shade of blue as her hair. Sakura sat on the bed and watched Konan as she closed and locked the door….wait locked!

"Why did you lock the door?" Sakura asked in a panic.

Konan walked over to Sakura and sat on the bed with a smile.

"So no one can just walk in and disturb us when we are talking, sorry it's a bad habit of mine. If it makes you that uncomfortable I can unlock it Sakura." Konan said starting to stand.

"No it's ok Konan don't worry about it, I do have to ask you something though, it's kind of important." Sakura said sitting Konan back down with a small blush from the contact.

"Ok what is it?" Konan asked looking at Sakura.

"Umm, do you like me?" Sakura asked nervously.

Konan smiled and chuckled.

"Of course I like you silly, we are best friends aren't we?" Konan asked.

"I meant more than a friend Konan. Deidara told me you liked me, and wanted to do stuff to me." Sakura said with her head down blushing madly.

Konan raised her head and kissed her on the lips gently. Sakura's eyes went wide in shock, but kissed her back, wrapping her arms around Konan's neck. Konan released her lips and latched onto Sakura's neck nibbling a little, making her gasp.

"Konan, I don't get it. Was it true?" Sakura asked in shock.

She looked up from Sakura's neck and smiled.

"Well yea, I wouldn't be doing this if you were wrong, now would I?" Konan giggled as she nipped Sakura's neck again. Sakura grasped Konan's boobs, making her gasp and look at Sakura with lusty eyes.

"I got a secret for you Saku-chan." Konan purred.

"What's that Konan-chan?" she asked.

Konan moved up to Sakura's ear and nibbled a little before telling her.

"The boys are watching through the window, what do you say we give them a good show?" Konan asked.

Sakura's eyes went wide but an evil smile went along with the pair, as she nodded and kissed Konan again with much lust in her.

~Outside the window~

Looking into the window watching the two girls making out was Pein, Itachi, Deidara and Madara.

"Holy shit, I didn't expect that to happen, but I am so fucking glad it did." Madara said smirking.

"Umm Deidara, you got a bloody nose, here." Pein said holding out a handkerchief.

As Deidara cleaned up his mess, Itachi's face was redder than a tomato and he was almost face to window watching the two go at it. It was no surprise that all the boys had a boner watching the girls.

"God damn, I want to be part of that, too bad its girls only." Itachi said frowning.

"I know me to." Pein said.

As the boys went back to the window, they never expected Sakura to be so bold towards Konan.

~Konan's room~

With the boys watching outside the window, the girls plan had been put into action, and had been succeeding perfectly. As Konan pinned Sakura to the bed, her perfect little vixen was getting hornier than herself. Konan took off her top along with Sakura's and bit down on her neck making her moan softly.

"Konan you are such a bad girl. I love it." Sakura purred in her ear as she grabbed between her legs.

"Mmm Sakura, you're the bad girl." Konan said nibbling on her neck again and grabbing the same place.

"Mmm I think we are giving the boys boners like they've never had before." Sakura said chuckling.

Konan giggled nodding her head taking both her and Sakura's bra off and started kneading her breasts. Sakura gasped and moaned at the feeling of Konan's hands on her skin. She lowered her lips to her lover's nipple and started sucking gently making Sakura gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Konan, you are so bad." She said entwining her fingers through Konan's hair pulling gently.

"Mmm you're worse missy." Konan said gasping then kissed Sakura sweetly.

Sakura kissed her back and nodded in agreement. Konan then started making her way down Sakura's body, kissing every part that she could get her mouth around. She started taking off her pants and panties along with her own. Sakura watched Konan, saw one of the boys in the window and smirked.

"What's so funny?" Konan asked looking at Sakura smirking.

Sakura then flipped Konan over on her back, pinning her down to the bed and leaned into her ear, nibbling a little.

"The boys aren't good at concealing themselves in this kind of situation. Itachi is on the brink out there right now." Sakura whispered seductively.

Konan giggled and kissed Sakura, making her laugh. Sakura then started nibbling on Konan's neck and other sensitive places on her body, making her gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Mmm Sakura, more." She pleaded.

Sakura giggled and placed a finger on Konan's clit, rubbing it slightly up and down, making Konan writhe in pleasure.

"Do you want more?" Sakura asked seductively.

Konan moaned nodding her head as she gazed at Sakura with lust filled eyes.

"I can't hear you Konan." She said growling and pressing harder against her clit, continuing her movements.

"Yes!" Konan moaned loud kissing Sakura, forcefully pushing her tongue into her moist caverns, tasting everything.

Sakura laughed and started putting a finger into Konan's pussy going in and out, making Konan moan louder. Konan kissing Sakura more moaning into the kiss had gotten one of her hands free and now started fingering Sakura slowly with one finger. Sakura moaning loud put two fingers in and went faster kissing Konan more. Konan moaning even louder than her lover put three fingers and went faster and deeper. Sakura did the same as Konan, and with the two lovers moaning as loud as each other, the boys outside were just about over the edge. Suddenly Sakura stopped making Konan stop kissing her, and pouted wanting more.

"Mine!" Sakura growled seductively as she went to her knees in between Konan's legs.

Konan smiled and giggled watching Sakura do her magic. Sakura experimentally licked Konan's clit making her gasp from the feeling.

"Ooh Sakura, more baby please." Konan pleaded bucking a little.

Sakura smirked at Konan's reaction and licked again, but then latched onto her clit tugging a little. Konan threw her head back against the pillow moaning at her lovers touch, entwining her fingers through her pink soft locks. Sakura started licking her pussy, making it wetter than it was originally.

"Mmm you bad girl!" Konan growled seductively.

Sakura put her tongue in more thrusting her tongue in and out faster and moaning which sent vibrations throughout Konan's body.

"Oh fuck, that felt so good!" she moaned in ecstasy

Sakura smirked at her comment and continued doing what she was, until Konan's actions changed. Konan moved her head and mouth down to Sakura's jewel and started licking softly, teasing the pink haired vixen.

"Mmm Konan you're the bad girl right now." Sakura moaned as Konan continued to lick and now tug a little at Sakura's clit.

She shook her head and pointed at Sakura giggling, but then put a finger inside her and licked her pussy at the same time. Sakura moaning like crazy had put three fingers in and started thrusting them fast, hard and deep making Konan moan just as much.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so close." Konan moaned loud.

"Same here, ahh." Sakura moaned in unison.

As they were about to cum, the boys outside were on the brink themselves, as they continued to watch the two girls eat each other out. Their number one fantasy had come true, but what they didn't know was that the girls knew they were watching. Back inside the room, the girls are close to cumming and are still in each other's pussy.

"Ahh Sakura, fuck I'm gonna cum!" Konan moaned loud and she was still fingering her lover as she was at her peak.

"Mmm fuck me to! Konan!" Sakura moaned as she finished Konan off with her sucking on her clit.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" Both girls and boys moaned as they came in unison and collapsed.

The girls collapsed by each other, giving one another a last kiss for the night, pulling the covers over them and falling asleep, naked in each other's arms. The boys on the other hand, went inside to the bathroom to clean up. When they came out, they smiled, laughed and high fived one another on a job well done with the girls.

"We should do it again sometime." Itachi said with a smile.

Pein nodded but thought about something for a bit.

"What is it Pein?" Madara said, holding Deidara in his arms.

"I have a weird feeling about something. Do you think that maybe the girls knew we were watching them as they were fucking?" Pein asked.

"Doubt it; they were to wrapped up in each other to ever hear us outside." Deidara said smirking.

"Yea Pein." Itachi said.

"You were closer to the window Itachi, I'm surprised you didn't fall into the room making a scene about them doing it." Pein laughed along with the others.

"Oh shut up, let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Itachi said heading towards the kitchen.

"What you're starving after masturbating to the sight of Sakura and Konan fucking? You're weird Itachi." Madara said laughing walking along side Itachi with Deidara and Pein slowly behind them.

"Yea so I'm weird, it's normal, I think." Itachi said pondering about his saying.

As the guys got something to eat, Itachi had gone back to his room for the night, along with the other guys. Pein still thinking about whether his theory about the girls knowing still pondered his mind. He and the others had decided to let it slide for the night and discuss it some other time when the girls weren't around.

~Konan's Room~

After about 3 hours of sleep, Sakura had awoken with the sweats.

"God why did I have the dream again." She said to herself.

"Sakura? You ok?" Konan asked sitting up holding Sakura in her arms.

Sakura nodded her head and leaned against Konan smiling.

"It's just a dream, I'll be ok." She said kissing Konan on the cheek.

"You want to talk about it?" Konan asked.

"It's just; I've had reoccurring dreams of how my family died, before I came here." Sakura admitted.

"Do you want to talk to Pein about it tomorrow? I can come with you, if you want that is." Konan asked.

Sakura nodded and smiled at her.

"Sure, it wouldn't be a bad idea to talk to him, he knows what it's like. Maybe he has a clue to why this is happening to me." Sakura said giving Konan a hug and kiss.

"But let's go back to sleep, we'll talk to Pein tomorrow." Konan said lying both of them back down under the covers.

"Konan?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you for everything." Sakura said lying in Konan's arms as she fell asleep.

"You're welcome; I'd do anything for you Sakura." Konan said as she fell asleep with Sakura until the morning came in the next few hours.


	10. Author's Note

Ok people your lovely author here is rewriting some of her stories for example this one "Hidan's Love" and a few others if you have any requests for me to do in any of my stories drop me a message and I'll take a look at them for you people

Sincerely Nikigirl257


End file.
